Gone Then Back Again
by Once An Oddity
Summary: Hamtaro finally gets it: the looks, the blushing, even her occasional speachlessness. But someting happens that makes him wish he found out sooner. Will he be able to come back, or will his undesired rival take the prize? HB hiatius
1. Prologue

Suprise, suprise! I have another fanfic! just to tell you up front, updates will take a long time.

Badda-Badda, Badda-Badda, Badda-Badda

"I'm coming, Bijou! Just you wait."

_Badda-Badda, Badda-Badda, Badda-Badda_

"I promised Bijou, I promised I'd be there for you birthday. And I'll be there!"

_Badda-Badda, Badda-Badda, Badda-Badda _

An orange and white hamster was running through a tall jade meadow. As he ran, an endless line of trampled grasses, which flowed beyond the horizon, followed him. Surrounding the lofty meadow were two murky, towering woodland parallel to each other. Even in this early daylight this murky wood fostered shimmering eyes that belonged to mysterious unknown creatures, dangerous and hungry. Surrounding around this hamster, Hamtaro, was nothing but this darkened forest and this lighter meadow, though the skies' were more or less filled with clouds, it had no feeling of presence. He was completely alone, save his beading eyed admirers.

Hamtaro looked ahead of him and, in disappointment, found no signs of any change in scenery ahead. He lowered his head in depression; there wasn't any sort of building, street, or other odd landmark, that showed any indication that he was near home, on either side of him, the horizon was just the endless green that he has seen for the past few days. He gradually slows down into a standstill.

"_Will I ever make it? It's just so far away. I've been going on this trail for days_. _Maybe…maybe I should give up… It'd take a miracle for me to reach the clubhouse by this week. There's no way I can do this_…" He stopped himself right in the middle of his tracks. How could he give up? Why waist all of the effort he put into going back? He had to persevere, no matter what. Even though he was pretty far away, he could still feel the ham hams care and concern, their worry, and their determination to retrieve him, Laura's sadness and despair that she lost one of her best friends. But most of all, he could feel Bijou. Bijou's depression, Bijou's compassion and Bijou's hope in one day he will come back, and her distraught love for him.

All of these feelings mixed inside of Hamtaro and gave him an infinite energy. Hamtaro shook his head and set himself in his running stance, eyes glazed over with a fiery zeal. He dashed off with a new determination leaving shredded grass blades and dry dirt to fall to the ground. Hamtaro closed his eyes and lowered his head to the ground to make his small hamster body move faster as the long green blades grazed across his body. He was well past his limits but he didn't care.

" Please wait. Just wait for me Bijou; I will be there no matter what! I'll be there. I'm gonna make it! Nothing has stopped me so far and nothing ever will. And just to think, how it all started. It reminds me of something Maxwell said to me, 'love is an adventure it self.' Too bad I realized that the hard way." Hamtaro grinned as he thought about the past and how it seemed like a horrific disaster but was truly a challenge, a challenge of his love's determination and just how far it'd go. Hamtaro's grin fell as he noticed he's speed was falling. He shook his head yet again to remove all of his unwanted thoughts lingering in his mind. His speed grew and he grinned again, for there was one word he couldn't and didn't want to remove from his head. It was the word that gave him energy, the word that gave him strength; it was the word whose smile he desired and fed his perseverance.

"Bijou!"

-End-


	2. Chapter 1

I'ma back from camp and I finished this chappy up. Enjoy!

* * *

Saying of the chapter: いくつかの最も致命的な人々の権利あなたの隣に住んでいます。

Translation: some of the most deadly people live right next to you.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning. The birds were out for their morning feed from the bird feeder, the scarlet sun was well-past rising from its cradle, and the nearby flowers around the Haruna household were contributing it's fragrance to the feathery breeze. Today was Monday, the day Laura had to go back to school. The alarm could be heard going off to awaken the sleeping teen. It's been four years*since Hamtaro moved and Laura is now a 'mature' teen in eighth grade that still has a crush on Travis, the all-star soccer player that's in eighth grade too.

Laura grudgingly woke up from her green-checkered covered bed and turned off the alarm. She stretched and rubbed her eyes to remove all tiny crumbs that were forged during her sleep. She got out of her bed and kneeled in front of the medium sized cage beside her bed; something she hasn't done in a _long_ time. The hamster in side of the cage, Hamtaro, also awakened by the alarm, was surprised to see Laura in front of the cage the same way she used to do before life for her became life. Laura began the old ritual they used to do every morning after she awoke.

"Good morning Hamtaro! I know I haven't done this in awhile but everything's been crazy since middle school and now that I'm in high school, things even wilder than ever! Anyway, you'll never guess what I dreamt last night. It was about Travis! We went out on our first date and he was so polite and kind. Its too bad that's never gonna happen though. He's too clueless to realize that I like him and since the man is the one who always confesses first, if he doesn't like me, it'd never happen. Hamtaro, your so lucky! You don't have to worry about crushes, love, those _special_ people you _like_. Most of all, you should be thankful that your not as clueless as Travis. Sometimes I just want to strangle him! And then there's Roberto…"

As Laura was rambling on, Hamtaro's brain was having an "over-flow error" and flashing warning lights. Fortunately, before his head exploded, Laura stopped talking to finish getting ready for school. Minutes before she was done, Laura's Mom was at the bottom of the stairs shouting for her to hurry up and that Kana was at the door. Laura quickly grabbed her backpack and quickly left her room. A barely audible "Bye Hamtaro!" could be heard as she ran down the stairs.

"_Kushi-Kushi- Kushi-Kushi" _Hamtaro scratched his head. He was profusely confused. "Boy, was Laura sure in a hurry! I wish I knew what she was talking about. What in the name of sunflower seeds are crushes? And _special_ likes? How is that different from a normal like? What is a normal like? OH, this is so confusing! _Girls _are so confusing!"

That was the truth of it! Not only has Laura, when she has time, been talking about weird things, but almost every girl he knew was acting strange. Of course, that's not really saying much if you only know four girls of your species.

For awhile now (approximately three years), Sandy has been acting weird around Maxwell. Sometimes she'd look at him then blush, or look at him then smirk, or look at him and giggle. Of course, there were also the really specially weird times when she'd look at him, do an evil smirk, turn a deep crimson, and do a loud evil laugh at the same time. Its just…weird. Unfortunately, Maxwell has also caught the 'girly virus' too. He'd do the exact same thing as Sandy- without the giggles though.

Then there was Pashmina, she probably had the worst case of this…thing. Personally, he thinks that she has a MPD* or is just plain bipolar. You see, normally she's an angel. She's polite, generous, and really happy. But, because of her being bipolar, whenever Howdy, Dexter, or Stan flirt or argue over her, she becomes a literal demon. It's kinda hard to explain how but, for one, her pupils tend to disappear completely and her face becomes red. Her voice, normally, is booming and causes glasses to break just by the sheer tremble. Then, she starts generating something Hamtaro only saw in the animes that Laura watched. Its this thing called KI or killing intent. Basically, it's when a person's desire to kill is so that you can feel it. It tends to replace air making it hard to breathe and calling those around it to faint from lack of oxygen. Anyway, Pashmina generates KI when she's in her 'demon form' and it really scary.

Some how, Bijou has also caught the 'virus'. Sure, she didn't display it publicly like the others, but she does have it. Hamtaro has noticed that Bijou often eyes him through her heart shaped mirror and giggles. Also, she, for some reason, blushes and sometimes even stutters when talking to him. She doesn't do this all of the time, of course, but still, several times to many, right?

Fortunately, Penelope hasn't shown any signs of the 'girl virus'. Although, he has noticed that she's getting really fond of Cappy. Does that was it mean? To be really fond of something, is that maybe a like? Well, in that case, that means Bijou has a really big like on him. Maybe that's what a special like is? Well, Hamtaro really likes walnuts better than cashews. They're wet and taste a lot better. So therefore, Bijou likes him because he's wet and tastes good! Or is it he likes her because she's great wet and tastes good…

"No, that can't be right!" Shouted the dumbfounded Hamtaro. If only he could figure this out! This was so confusing! He needed someone a whole lot smarter than him to figure this out. Man, girls _are_ rocket science!

"Wait, that's it! I'll go ask Maxwell! He's bound to know some rocket science! So, he has to know about these weird girls. What is Rocket Science anyway? Oh well, I'll just ask him that too," That was it. Hamtaro will go to Maxwell to find out about this strange girl virus. Hopefully, he won't infect him while doing so.

Lifting up the cage door, Hamtaro stepped out of his hamster carrier (cage) and trotted over to the hole he made in the wall. He pulled himself through the hole and readied himself for his ride down the rain drain/pipe.

* * *

Laura ran down the stairs to the kitchen. After grabbing her lunch on the table and putting on her outdoor shoes, she headed to the door.

"See ya when I come home, Mom!" Laura cried out. Her hand reached out for the knob of the door and it was about to grasp it when her mother shouted back.

"And just where are you going young lady?"

"Um, mom, I'm going to school. It's Monday…" Answered Laura, currently questioning her mother's sanity for asking such a obvious and dumb question.

"What about Brandy?" Laura's mother asked again.

"Well, what about him?" Laura was getting irritated. Why in the world was her mother asking all of these unimportant questions when Kana was right outside the door and when she was going to be late for school? Why can she just get to the point? Ugh, parents!

"Laura, we talked about this last night, Brandy is getting too lazy. He isn't getting enough water or food since the food and water bowl are in the kitchen and 'too far' for him to go. He's your dog so, you need to bring him fresh water to him in the dog house and refill it each afternoon so he doesn't have to drink hot water."

"B-but Mom, I-I'm gonna be late for school! I don't have time to do it now."

"Fine. I'm going to do it this morning, but I not doing your job for you. You're refilling his food bowls as soon as you get home from school. Tomorrow, I want you to wake up early and fill his bowls. That way you don't -"

"Yah, ok mom I got it," interrupted Laura. She was getting really impatience. She needed to get to school, and fast. "Can we talk about this when I come home? I have to go to school, mom." She reached for the door knob once again and actually grasped it this time. She turned the knob a little; why wasn't her mom stopping her?

"Okay, Laura, have nice day at school." Laura finished turning the knob and pulled it as hard as she could. Behind the door was a pretty pissed Kana. One look at her and Laura felt like closing the door on her; though she never got a chance to.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Kana shouted. Laura's ears were still ringing a bit so she didn't notice that Kana had grabbed her arm until Kana yanked her and ran off practically dragging Laura along with her. "Come on Laura, we're going to be late! Hurry!"

Laura turned to her house that was slowly fading in the distance. With all of the energy she could muster she bellowed "Thanks, Mom! I'll see you when you come home!" and then tried her best to keep up with her friend.

* * *

Still in side the house, Laura's mother smiled at her daughter that was running off to school. But now, she is going to have to get ready or else she'll be late for work. After giving Brandy his food and water, she went inside and he headed up the stairs. Suddenly, she heard a crash and a sound like glass breaking. She ran to the living room, where she heard the sound, to see what broke.

On the coffee table was none other that their family picture. But something was different about it. She picked up the picture to look at it. She gasped when she saw that there was a crack over the glass that covered Hamtaro.*

"This can't be good…"

* * *

"Ham-Ha, Guys! What'cha all up too? "shouted Hamtaro as he walked through the clubhouse door. All eyes turned to him. Pashmina smiled and waved to him before continuing biting Stan's head off for flirting with her (…_Bipolar_). Bijou blushed as he came in, and everyone else simply smiled.

"Hey, Hamtaro, where've you been? Its nearly afternoon!" Exclaimed Boss. For some reason he seemed a little…irritated? It was kinda strange. Boss doesn't tend to get angry that often so this must be important. He had to find out what was wrong, and he had a feeling Boss will tell him. An angry Boss is an angry Boss; and that's something close to Pashmina or Sandy when….He shuddered.

"_Happy thoughts, Hamtaro, think happy, positive, and innocent __thoughts…,_" Hamtaro mentally calmed himself down. That was NOT something he wanted to think about.* Hamtaro redirected his mind to the present and his conversation.

"Really? Wow, I guess my trip here took longer then I thought! Anyway, Boss, You seem a little different now. Maybe the veins on you head have something to do with it…" Boss rolled his eyes at Hamtaro's comment. He was getting a little angry so some of the veins on his forehead would be popping up. Simple logic, right? Unfortunately, Hamtaro's mind is another dimension where logic has no meaning.

"Hamtaro, your late!" said Boss. Hamtaro just stared blankly at him with his usually grin. He obviously had no clue what Boss was talking about. Of course, this simply angered Boss even more. "Hamtaro, you, Oxnard, and I were supposed to meet at my bedroom in the morning!"

Hamtaro blinked his eyes twice then cocked his head to the side while lifting an eyebrow. He was still confused, that was evident. "And?"

"And it's afternoon now! Come on Hamtaro. We're meeting in my room, Oxnard's already waiting." With that, Boss grabbed Hamtaro's arm and dragged him into his bedroom.

* * *

Once they opened the door, Hamtaro and Boss got the hilarious site of Oxnard stuck under Boss' bed mattress. After having a good laugh, they ran over to the squirming Oxnard and helped him out.

"Heh-heh, thanks guys!" Oxnard said bashfully. "I thought I'd be stuck in there forever! You guys really are life-savers." Boss and Hamtaro smiled brightly. Oxnard somehow always gets in these types of awkward situations. They all do their best not to laugh when he does. Not only is he their friend, he's also pretty shy. Watching or hearing all of his friends laugh at him would take a big toll on him. So they all, except Stan and maybe Howdy, try not to laugh that much.

"Sure, Oxnard," said Boss. "Just tell me one thing, how in the world did you get stuck under my mattress? And, why were you even there in the first place?"

"Oh, I was just….um, Exploring. Maybe I got stuck because of the extra bag of sunflower seeds I had this morning." Oxnard began "Normally I just have two but, I just, you know, felt the 'itch'."

"The 'itch'?" Boss questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. When you look at some seeds and you get that little tingling feeling all inside. And, it just feels like they're calling out your name. 'Oxnard, Oxnard! Please! Come and eat me! I need you!' you know, that 'itch'." Boss and Hamtaro looked at him in speechlessness. Then they looked at each other. Neither of them has ever felt this 'itch' that Oxnard was describing. But, could they tell him that?

"Oh…yeah, right, right. I know exactly what you're talking about! Feelin' it all the time, right, Hamtaro?" Hamtaro uneasily nodded. He was glad Pepper was around. If she wasn't, Hamtaro swore that Oxnard would marry a sunflower seed, then eat it.

"I knew I wasn't the only one!"

"Sure, Oxnard. Anyway, I called you both here for a very important reason," Boss began. "As we all know, Bijou's surprise birthday is coming up. And us ham-hams are going to give her a _wondachu_ party at Elder-Ham's place!"

"Boss, I'd hate to be rude and all, but we already know about this. In fact, all of the ham-hams know about this."

Boss grinned. This was exactly where he was getting at. "Ah, but that's where your wrong, Hamtaro. You see, there's an event during Bijou's party that not even she knows about; in fact, none of the ham-hams, except me, of course, knows about it!"

"S-so, It's a secret?" asked Oxnard. "Are you gonna tell us? Please, Boss? I can't stand secrets! Come on Boss, tell us!"

"Yeah Boss, don't keep us in the dark! You gotta tell us! We just gotta know!"

"Alright, alright! I was already gonna tell you guys- but just to make sure, do you really wanna know? 'Cause I don't have'ta tell you if you don-"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" All heads present turned to Oxnard, who had just screamed out. "Sorry, it's one of Pepper's habits I've picked up…" Oxnard said bashfully.

"Jeez, you guys are really impatient. Fine, if you want to know the event, I'll tell you! At the end of the party; I'm gonna stand up in front of everyone and, on one knee, confess to Bijou! Impressive, huh? I got it from that romance stuff the girls always talk about." Boss smirked as he glanced back and forth between Hamtaro and Oxnard, eager to get their insight on his plans.

This wasn't their idea of a fun event. Everyone knew that the girls were always talking about 'romance'. For a while, none of the boys knew what they were talking about, so they just ignored it. Of course, after Maxwell fell for Sandy and Oxnard for Pepper, they all went to them to find out about it. Unfortunately, they only had some what of an Idea that only confused the boys even more. Apparently, it was just stuff that boys had to do with girls if they fell in love; like kneeling on one knee when talking about love to a girl you love. To put it simply, the romantic stuff was confusing and it sounded embarrassing.

"Wow Boss! That's…some secret! I cant wait to tell the rest of the Ham-Hams!" Exclaimed Hamtaro.

"No, Hamtaro, You can't tell anyone! It's a Secret! If I knew you would tell, I wouldn't have brought you into this. Your lucky that I need your help," said Boss. Hamtaro tilted his head to the side. What did Boss just say?

Boss smirked at the unvoiced question. He knew that Hamtaro liked to help others, that was one of the major reasons why he chose him for the job. "thats right Hamtaro, I need your help. Your's too Oxnard. You see, to do the party, I need to not only have Birthday dicorations, but some of that romantic stuff too. That's where you come in Oxnard. You already have a girl-ham so you can tell me stuff that girls like and we'll put it up and stuff, ok?" Oxnard hesitantly nodded. "Come on 'Oxy-flopsy' you have to be completely sure about this! I don't want your bailing out on me in the middle of the plans."

"Hey, only Pepper gets to call me that!"

"You don't mind being called fat by your girl-ham?" Boss asked. Oxnard simply blushed and looked away.

"N-no. 'Cause Pepper doesn't mean it. S-she says my stomach is a cuddle bundle…" Boss, at this point broke out in laughter; pounding the ground in an uncontrollable fit. Hamtaro was also subjected to giggles, though he was trying his best not to. Meanwhile, Oxnard was blushing like a maniac from embarrassment.

"Cuddle bundle… that's great oxy!" Boss wiped an approaching tear from his eye as the laughter died down. "So, whatda'ya say? You in?"

"Sure Boss!"

"Great! Now for Hamtaro! You see, because I'm really shy around Bijou, I don't really know as much about her like you do, Hamtaro. So, for the things I don't know, your going to have to help me with. I need this to be Bijou's best surprise birthday and I'll need all of her favorite things and stuff, got it?"

Hamtaro stared in to space for a second after hearing his part in this. Something didn't feel right. He knew he didn't really like this but, why? This was a new feeling altogether. He Didn't want Boss to tell Bijou his feelings. But he couldn't say that. What would Boss think of him? This would make Boss happy…what about Bijou? What would she think? Both him and Bijou wanted everyone to be happy so…

"_Since this will make Boss happy, I'll do it…even if I don't like it."_ Thought Hamtaro.

"Ok Boss, I'll do it." Normally Hamtaro would be cheerful to help but he just didn't feel it. Fortunately, both Boss and Oxnard didn't or couldn't tell.

"Ok then!" said Boss. "Thanks for the help guys! I can always rely on you two." The meeting was dismissed so the three of them got up to leave.

Oxnard walked toward the door and put his paw on the handle. As soon as he turned the knob, the door swung open and a couple of the ham hams fell over into the room.

* * *

"Like, hey Red, Boss-man, Oxy. So, uhhhh, what are _you_ doing in here?" Though it was obvious, Stan played innocent and pretended that he didn't know a thing that was going on. Dexter and Howdy, who were also one of the fallen hamsters, gave him mad faces.

"It was all Stan's idea! We didn't have anything to do with it -ogly!"

"I hate agreeing with that apron-wearing-buffoon, but he's right! Stan put it up to us. -He wanted to find out what you guys were doing and got us all riled-up about it too!"

Stan elbowed Dexter and whispered, "Like, can-it you guys! Remind me never to trust you with a secret."

"No! I won't 'can-it'. _You_ got us in this and _you _are going to get us out!" Boss slowly walked towards Stan with his left paw squeezing his right paw's fist. He smirked evilly as he looked at Stan.

"Oh, really! Well Stan, have you ever heard of _privacy_?" Stan squealed as Boss picked Stan up in one hand. Maxwell, who was in the other room, walked to the frame of the door. He took one glance at Stan and shook his head.

"Serves you right, Stan. You of all people should know nothing good comes out of snooping."

Sandy's head also popped out from the side of the door and rolled her eyes. "Brothers. Will they ever learn?"

"Aw, Come on guys. Like, how bout a little forgive and forget for the Stan-man? And put in a little love from the lady-hams while your like, at it too."

Dexter blinked his eyes and Howdy tilted his head. "Say something?" they said in unison. They both walked away to bug- uh I mean, flirt with Pashmina.

"Fine, don't like, expect me to… uh, do something when you need it." Stan, who was still hanging upside down, courtesy to boss's hand, looked towards Boss. "like, hey Boss-man, what'cha been up to?"

Though Hamtaro did find this amusing, he couldn't help but think he was forgetting something…

"_that's right, I wanted to talk to Maxwell about those special likes Laura was talking about! And don't forget about rocket science!"_ Now, Maxwell what just here so he couldn't have gone far. If any thing, he would be at the reading section of the clubhouse. That's where he stays normally.

* * *

Hamtaro walked forward to the ladder that led to the next floor of the clubhouse. He approached the door that was near a book case and opened it. Surely enough, Maxwell was here! He was reading away at some book. Funny…it looked like there was some kind of magazine in front of the thick book. Eh, It must be one of those optical illusion that Maxwell was talking about a couple days ago.

"Ham-ha, Maxwell!" Apparently, Maxwell hadn't noticed Hamtaro and he startled him. Maxwell threw his hands in the air, throwing his two books along with them in the process. He anxiously grabbed his two books and put them in the same position the were in prior.

"Oh. So there are two books! I guess it wasn't an oedipal instigation!"

"Strange…what does instigating Oedipus have to do with my magazine? And since when did Hamtaro know Greek mythology? And why in the world are you here Hamtaro?" asked Maxwell.

"Oh, yah! Maxwell, I need your help! Do you what a special like is?"

"Of course! Elementary my dear rodent. Just think of Sandy and I. How we hold hands, spend a lot of time together, kiss, and so on. that's what you do in a special like or as we normally call it- love. Love is a strong emotion. When you love some one you feel like you always need to be around them to protect them and just to be in their company." Hamtaro stared with wide eyes at Maxwell. Many pecies fell into place at that moment.

"Ok, now what's rocket science?" Hamtaro asked.

"Please, Hamtaro. I'm a little busy right now. Just ask me another time…"

"Fine, ok! I guess I'll go tell Bijou that I know she has the love virus on me." Hamtaro began walking out of the room but, took one last glance at Maxwell. Who was intrigued in his covered up magazine. Hamtaro squinted his eyes to take a better look at what he was reading. He was only able to see the title though: The Female Anatomy: a hamster guide.

"_what ever that means.._"

On his way out, he saw Sandy at the door and thought nothing of it.

* * *

"Bijou! There you are! I've been looking for you." said Hamtaro.

"For moi? But, why?" Bijou asked as she cocked her head.

" You see, there's something I know that I want to tell you. In fact Maxwell just told me. I found out-"

"MAXY HOW COULD YOU?"

"No, Sandy, you don't understand! It's not what you think!" All of the ham-ham ran over to see what the commotion was. In the reading room was Sandy holding up a magazine and Maxwell pleading in front of her.

"I was doing research!

"RESEARCH? RESEARCH? YOU CALL THIS RESEARCH?" Sandy yelled as she held up the magazine so all could see. Bijou, being of the first ones to recognize what it was (Stan) quickly covered Hamtaro's eyes.

"Hamtaro, don't look!"

"Gee, Maxy. I never thought you were that kind of guy. You're my new idol!" exclaimed Stan.

"What?" everyone shouted.

"How about a game of soccer everyone? Sandy and Maxwell can resolve this themselves." Offered Boss

"that sounds good!"

"Sure, I'm game!"

And so, everyone, save Sandy and Maxwell, went outside to play soccer.

* * *

Hamtaro, now in his hamster carrier, looked up at the stars. Laura had already gone asleep but, Hamtaro could help but feel he had forgotten something.

"_Oh well, what ever it was could probably wait until tomorrow._" Thought Hamtaro as he drifted off to sleep. Little did our favorite hamster know, nothing would wait until tomorrow.

* * *

(A/N's)

*1- it's been four years… look. I DON'T CARE IF HAMSTERS DON'T LIVE THAT -LONG! THIS IS A FANFICTION OF AN ANIME! ALMOST EVERYTHING GOES! (by almost everything I mean everything!) WHO CARES ABOUT TECHNICALITIES? YOU? FINE THEN, BITE ME! :P

*2 MPD….. this is called multiple personality disorder. There's also bipolar. I don't know how there's different but I do know bipolar is _very_ common amongst the female gender. (not just humans.(just kidding somewhat). Did you know that there's this type of spider where the female, if she isn't pleased, actually eats the head of her mate? This is just screaming "Bipolar!" I know Pashy isn't really like this in the show, but I just like her this way. Don't worry, she won't become a total 'b' but she will become angry after a period of time.

*3 KI/killing intent/killer intent I got this from the naruto section. I thought it would make good use with Pashmina, maybe even Sandy.

*4 cracked glass over Hamtaro…. The Japanese believe in things like omens. If there was something bad that was going to happen there would be some kind of sign. Normally, if a picture just cracked out of no where (which can happen depending on the atmosphere and air) the people that the crack was over would soon die. Hehehe…..

*5 happy, positive, _innocent_ thoughts…..you know, I really don't see how this was funny. Just ignore it as if it was some kind of inside joke.


End file.
